Só por uma noite
by HieiLovesCookies
Summary: China está arrasado com a partida do Japão. Poderia alguém fazê-lo esquecer isso mesmo que por apenas uma noite? -Yaoi- ChinaxRússia


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens incluídos nessa fanfic não me pertencem, pertencem a Himaruya Hidekaz.  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi, se não gostar, não leia!

Eu tive a ideia após ler a tirinha em que a China está no bar lamentando a partida do Japão. XD **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Só por uma noite**

A lua saía de seu esconderijo quando deixei o bar. O caminho pouco iluminado e protegido pela plantação de bambu seguia distorcido e silencioso sob meu olhar sonolento.

Sentia-me quebrado, completamente abandonado por aquele que amei e guardei com tanto zelo. Maldito Japão! Criança ingrata, preferiu se distanciar de mim e de seus irmãos dessa forma tão brutal.

A noite parecida vazia e interminável quando desabei no chão úmido e frio do caminho de pedrinhas. Minha casa apenas a alguns passos, passos que eu não já não tinha forças para tentar. Fechei meus olhos por um momento esperando que a escuridão me consumisse...

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Acordei em um salto: como eu poderia ter dormido na rua? Nem parecia eu mesmo na noite anterior! Mas seria mesmo a "noite anterior"? ainda estava escuro lá fora pelo que eu podia ver da janela... Janela? Cama? Eu estava no meu quarto! Será que eu virei sonâmbulo? Pouco provável. Então quem teria me trazido até aqui? Girei o corpo para vasculhar o quarto na procura por pistas, foi então que encontrei aquela pessoa.

Parado, junto à porta, sua figura alta olhava fixamente na minha direção. Um sorriso pequeno que se espalhou ao ver que eu estava acordado. O cabelo claro estava um pouco desarrumado na franja mas eu ainda podia ver seus olhos, uma cor lilás tão linda que fazia você ficar hipnotizado. Notei de imediato que ele não usava o cachecol e o casaco, o que me pareceu muito normal já que estávamos dentro de casa e não fazia tanto frio assim.

Havia tantas perguntas, mas quando consegui me concentrar no que ia dizer uma forte dor de cabeça fez com que eu me deitasse de novo.

— Você está bem, China? – sua voz macia e com um tom levemente preocupado preencheu o quarto naquele instante.

— Acho que eu não devia ter bebido tanto. – respondi enquanto me sentava na cama.

— Não quer me contar o que aconteceu? – ele disse enquanto se aproximava devagar de onde eu estava. O som de seus passos era leve assim como sua voz.

— Não é nada de mais. – menti. – Apenas alguns problemas com o... Japão. – minha voz ia sumindo enquanto as lembranças daquele momento voltavam.

— Hum... – ele se manteve em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu também não queria começar um dialogo, sabendo que minha voz poderia acabar saindo embargada. Eu ainda estava triste pela partida de meu tão querido Japão.

— Ah, eu ainda não o agradeci devidamente pela ajuda! Obrigado, Rússia, acho que agora já estou bem melhor se quiser pode seguir seu caminho. – mas, ainda era de madrugada! – Quero dizer, está tarde acho melhor você dormir aqui esta noite. – completei enquanto saída da cama para levá-lo a algum quarto onde pudesse se acomodar.

— O Japão foi embora, não foi? – aquela frase, tão inocente, soava como a morte para mim.

— Na-não é bem isso.. – minha voz saiu cortada. – Digamos que ele só está passando por uma fase. Quando ele perceber que está errado vai vir correndo para cá.

— E se isso não acontecer? E se ele realmente te abandonou para sempre? – aqueles olhos se cravaram nos meus que já se enchiam de lágrimas.

— Pare de falar essas coisas! O que você quer afinal? Já não basta o que eu estou sofrendo, você quer que eu me machuque ainda mais?! – a minha explosão fez com que ele parasse de mexer em minha ferida e assumisse um ar mais arrependido.

— Desculpe, China.. – ele ia ficando cada vez mais perto, quase me fazendo cair na cama. – não era isso que eu queria. Tenho certeza de que você e o Japão serão amigos novamente. – ele colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros e disse essas palavras ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar. Estava tão perto que eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro, uma mistura forte de hortelã com álcool, assim como seu hálito quente que batia levemente no meu pescoço quando ele falava.

— Rússia... – era a única coisa que eu conseguira dizer naquele estado de torpor.

— Porque no fim... – ele disse enquanto apertava firmemente meus braços. – Todos serão um com a Rússia, não? – o sorriso que ele deu me fez tremer. Em um segundo eu estava de pé olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, no outro estava jogado no colchão

Ele me segurou com força, meus pulsos chegaram a doer. Todo seu corpo sobre o meu, parecia impossível empurrá-lo dali. Seus olhos percorreram cada parte minha até chegar no meu rosto onde ele parou e ficou me encarando por um tempo.

Por alguma razão não reagi, não tentei escapar de seu aperto enquanto ele me encarava. Talvez eu estivesse curioso para saber o que ele faria a seguir, talvez eu não estivesse mais preocupado com o que iria acontecer comigo, ou talvez eu quisesse que ele continuasse mais e mais...

— Mais...? – a palavra escapara de meus lábios como um sussurro, o que bastou para que a Rússia resolvesse agir.

Ele começou desabotoando a minha camisa enquanto eu tentava, sem sucesso, segurar as suas mãos. E eu me sacudia e gritava:

— Tire as mãos de mim!!! Pare já com isso! Largue-meeeee!

Meu pequeno protesto só o fez dar risinhos e para ser sincero eu estava tão afobado que a cena parecia mesmo cômica! Eu simplesmente não esperava por aquilo, que no mesmo dia que fora rejeitado eu iria encontrar alguém me querendo tão... desesperadamente. Sim, desesperadamente era a palavra correta a ser usada para como ele estava agindo. Naquele momento ele já havia tirado minha camisa completamente, jogado-a em um canto qualquer do quarto, e estava correndo com a ponta dos dedos por todo meu tórax. Quando chegou na calça ele puxou-a bruscamente para baixo, sem que eu tivesse tempo de me defender. Começou então a acariciar minhas pernas fortemente, subindo e descendo, me apertando, deixando marcas! Sempre com aquele sorriso, enquanto me olhava, distribuindo beijos e mordidas por toda extensão do meu pescoço.

Eu me senti machucado mas ao mesmo tempo senti um prazer inexplicável. Queria poder amá-lo nessa mesma intensidade, porém ainda não estava pronto. Quando eu estaria? Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto.

Naquele instante ele parou de me tocar e apenas olhou para mim de novo, nossos olhares totalmente focados um no outro. Depois levantou a mão suavemente até o meu rosto para limpar a lágrima com uma expressão quase de culpa. Notei que sua mão tremia um pouco e pensei que talvez ele estivesse inseguro também, com medo de me magoar e também de acabar sendo magoado. Passei meus braços, agora livres de seu aperto, ao redor de seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim e então sussurrei em seu ouvido:

— Vamos com um pouco mais de calma... por favor..? Eu não quero que você pare, eu não vou fugir.

Senti seus lábios encostando suavemente nos meus como que pedindo permissão para me tocar. Ah, eles eram tão macios e mornos!

No calor daquele beijo úmido, eu me deixei levar por completo. Quase não pensava, apenas sentia. Ser amado era tudo que eu precisava ali, o que aconteceria depois eram meros detalhes.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A luz morna da manhã iluminava meu quarto. Fitei o teto por alguns instantes, as lembranças da noite anterior voltavam aos poucos. Virei-me na certeza de que iria encontrá-lo sorrindo ao meu lado, mas não havia nada ali. Levantei-me e sai pela casa a sua procura, não me importando de estar nu. Nada. Voltei ao quarto um pouco decepcionado de certa forma, mas o que eu esperava afinal? O melhor era agir de forma madura e não pensar mais no ocorrido, havia mais coisas para se preocupar!

Tomei um banho demorado naquela manhã o que fez sentir-me mais relaxado. Depois vesti uma calça mais confortável e segui para a cozinha, tomar meu merecido café da manhã, enquanto enxugava o cabelo. Parei ao lado da cômoda quando notei um papel com a seguinte frase escrita:

_"Eu te amo."_

Segurei o papel contra meu rosto, corando de leve. Aquilo se tornara uma adorável lembrança.

**The end.**

* * *

**Acaboooou~ **Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim, faz tempo que eu não escrevo! u.ú Agora voltei com essa fanfic por motivos óbvios (meu vício, total e absoluto, por Hetalia). Mas falando sério, quando eu tiver mais tempo (quem sabe quando eu terminar a escola! ¬¬) eu passarei a mexer mais no ff, até lá nos vemos esporaticamente. o/

**Deixe uma review e faça uma pessoa feliz!~ *3***


End file.
